


Push

by Novkat21



Series: First Chance [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Good Boyfriend Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: It's been a hot minute since I've posted a drabble! I just had a bunch of writer's block, but I should be back to normal now!This is actually from a word challenge and the words are: due, fade and password.If I missed a tag, please let me know!Enjoy!





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've posted a drabble! I just had a bunch of writer's block, but I should be back to normal now!
> 
> This is actually from a word challenge and the words are: due, fade and password.
> 
> If I missed a tag, please let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!

“I'm not due yet!” Stiles screamed in the fading light, gripping the sheets at his sides. 

Derek kept his grip on his lover's forearm, pain from the contractions seeping through the black veins on his arms.

“Lydia!” Derek shouted impatiently.

“I don't know the password!” she yelled back.

“Forget about it for a minute and come help me,” Allison snapped, placing towels down. Lydia rushed to her aid before another contraction hit.

“It's okay, Stiles, we can always try again,” Derek told him softly.

Stiles closed his eyes and turned away as tears ran down the sides of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Also, I am taking requests so you can hop on over to my [Tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com) and send me one!
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
